W imię wyższego dobra
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Hermiona dostaje zadanie od Dumbledora. Podczas jego wykonywania zostaje przyłapana przez Theodora Notta.


Nie wiem jak ludzie kreują postać Theodora Notta. Czytałam jedną, może dwie miniaturki z nim w roli głównej i nic z nich nie pamiętam, więc miałam tu szerokie pole do popisu. Mogłam sobie ukształtować jego charakter jak tylko chcę. I pewnie ktoś może być niezadowolony, ale właśnie takiego Theo sobie wyobraziłam.

Zapraszam do czytania :)

Zaciskała mocno dłonie na oparciach fotela. Patrzyła na dyrektora starając się ukryć niepewność i strach, jaki w niej wywołał, ale wiedziała, że jej się to nie udało. Mogła przysiąc, że mógł dostrzec jak bardzo była przerażona. Nie spuszczał z niej uważnego spojrzenia.

\- Jeśli nie czuje się pani na siłach, panno Granger, to nie musi pani tego robić. Powierzę to zadanie komu innemu – powiedział. Pokręciła od razu głową. Na myśl, że to zadanie mógł dostać Ron czy Harry, robiło się jej niedobrze.

\- Nie, panie profesorze. Zajmę się tym. Nie rozumiem tylko dlaczego powierza pan tego typu zadanie uczennicy, a nie komuś doświadczonemu z Zakonu Feniksa – powiedziała, dumna z tego, iż nie zadrżał jej głos.

\- Chcę, aby wiedziało o tym jak najmniej osób, więc bezpiecznie jest powierzyć to zadanie komuś wewnątrz, kto może zająć się tą prostą, jak i trudniejszą częścią. Osoba spoza zamku mogłaby wzbudzić podejrzenia – powiedział szczerze.

\- Zajmę się tym jak najszybciej – powiedziała wstając.

\- Wiedziałem, że mogę na panią liczyć – powiedział uśmiechając się delikatnie. Nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu, nie była w stanie. Zamiast tego skinęła mu delikatnie głową, pożegnała się i jak najprędzej wyszła z jego gabinetu.

\- Malfoy to gnida, ale nie zasłużył na śmierć. Ja nie mogę.. Nie mogę… - szeptała idąc do siebie roztrzęsiona. Jednak jeśli przypuszczenia dyrektora są poprawne, nie będzie miała wyboru.

\- Gadasz sama do siebie Granger? – zakpił Draco wychodząc zza rogu. Zatrzymała się raptownie, przyglądając mu. Był przystojny, przez pewien czas nawet fantazjowała, że zmienia się, zakochuje w niej. Fantazje małej dziewczynki, których szybko się pozbyła. Draco był osobą nieczułą, dręczącą innych. Ale był człowiekiem, miał rodzinę.

\- Ogłuchłaś? – zapytał zirytowany brakiem odpowiedzi. Zamrugała szybko, wyrwana z zamyślenia.

\- Co? – zapytała odruchowo, nie wiedząc o czym mówił

\- Draco daj spokój tej szlamie i chodźmy na trening – powiedział Theodor Nott podchodząc do Malfoya wraz z Blaisem Zabinim. Hermiona skrzywiła się słysząc jak ją nazwał. Wiadomym było, że Złota Trójca Hogwartu toczy wojnę z synem Lucjusza Malfoya, Draconem Malfoyem. Theodor i Blaise nigdy nie brali udziału w ich sprzeczkach, dlatego też zdziwiła się jak nazwał ją przyjaciel Malfoya.

\- Uważaj na słowa Nott –powiedziała chłodno. Spojrzał na nią obojętnie.

\- Nikt mi nie będzie mówił, co mam robić. A już na pewno nie ty. Nie ośmieszaj się więc i zejdź nam z drogi – powiedział spokojnym tonem, który był jednak bardziej przerażający od wrzasku.

\- To ty się ośmieszasz używając takich słów jak „szlama" – powiedziała chłodno, odchodząc. Theodor spojrzał za nią katem oka.

\- Czemu się wtrąciłeś Theo? – warknął Draco, kiedy Hermiona zniknęła za rogiem.

\- Bo ty ciągnąłbyś to w nieskończoność, a ja nie mam zamiaru opuszczać trening z powodu osoby pokroju Granger – odpowiedział, wciąż spokojnym tonem, w którym jednak dało się wyczuć nutkę grozy. Blaise patrzył na nich, zauważając, jak w oczach Dracona, na jedną krótką chwilę, zagościł strach. Theo mało kiedy się odzywał, nie udzielał się też na lekcjach. Od pierwszego roku starał się nie wychylać, był spokojną osobą, chociaż przerażającą. Nie musiał nic robić, jego głos i oczy robiły wszystko za niego. Nawet Draco i Blaise, pomimo tego, że się z nim przyjaźnili, często bali się Notta.

\- Dobrze już, chodźmy – powiedział Draco odwracając szybko głowę i idąc do wyjścia z zamku. Blaise spojrzał na Theodora spodziewając się zobaczyć na jego ustach chociaż cień uśmiechu. On jednak wciąż był obojętny, chłodny i nieprzystępny.

XXX

Wrócił z treningu wieczorem i od razu udał się pod prysznic, po czym ubrał się. Będąc już w swoim pokoju usiadł na łóżku zamyślony i spojrzał przez okno. Było już ciemno, a on był zmęczony po treningu. Wziął ze stoliczka list, który dostał od ojca, i przeczytał go po raz kolejny tego dnia. Żadnych pytań co u niego słychać, żadnych życzeń na nowy rok szkolny. Jedyne o czym pisał to żeby nie zawalił zadania powierzonego mu przez samego Czarnego Pana. Zadanie było banalnie proste tylko jego wykonanie mogło zająć więcej czasu, ale mimo to ojciec mu nie ufał, nie wierzył, że sobie poradzi. Nie było to dla niego coś nowego. Ojciec nigdy się nim nie interesował. Był jedną z jego ozdób, trofeów. W końcu wiadomym było, że arystokrata musi mieć majątek, piękną żonę i syna. Dziedzica. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nie czuł potrzeby miłości. Nawet w nią nie wierzył. Przyjaźń też wydawała mu się fałszywa. Wierzył za to w przywiązanie i głupotę ludzi, którzy mylą to uczucie z czymś głębszym, mitycznym. Wziął różdżkę i podpalił list, po czym położył się do łóżka patrząc w sufit, aż wreszcie zasnął.

XXX

Musiała zbliżyć się do Malfoya, ale nie miała pomysłu jak tego dokonać. Nienawidzili się od lat, brzydził się nią. Jedyne co jej pozostawało to peleryna niewidka. Pożyczyła ją od Harrego, kłamiąc, że chce wziąć jedną z ksiąg zakazanych. Pożyczył jej pelerynę bez żadnych zbędnych pytań i dołączył do tego Mapę Huncwotów. Często zdarzało się, że Hermione interesował temat, który mógł być zawarty tylko w książce znajdującej się w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Bez problemu dostała się do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, jako Prefekt Naczelna znała hasło. Znalezienie dormitorium Dracona również nie było specjalnie trudne. Rzuciła na drzwi zaklęcie niewidzialności. W pokoju znajdował się Draco, Blaise i Theodore. Nie miała jak dostać się do środka niezauważona. Przygryzła z frustracji dolną wargę. Postanowiła, że poczeka, aż wyjdą z dormitorium Malfoya. Oparła się o ścianę koło drzwi, pilnując, aby przechodzący ślizgoni nie wyczuli jej obecności. Kiedy miała już się poddać i wrócić innego dnia, trójka ślizgonów opuściła pokój Draco.

\- _Nareszcie_ – pomyślała i zamarła widząc, że Theodore przystanął tuż obok niej patrząc wprost na nią. Ale nie mógł jej widzieć, to było niemożliwe.

\- Idziesz Theo? – zapytał Blaise odwracając się do niego.

\- Tak, idę – odpowiedział mrużąc oczy podejrzliwie i poszedł za Blaisem i Draco. Hermiona wypuściła powietrze, które wstrzymywała i weszła szybko do dormitorium Malfoya zamykając je.

\- Było blisko – szepnęła, wyciszyła pokój i zdjęła z siebie pelerynę niewidkę, którą zmniejszyła i schowała do kieszeni – _To musi gdzieś tu być_ – pomyślała przeszukując szybko jego szafę. Zaabsorbowana nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że ktoś złamał jej zaklęcie i wszedł do środka.

\- Można wiedzieć czego tu szukasz? – zapytał Nott wchodząc i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zastygła w bezruchu, bojąc się odwrócić w jego stronę.

\- Szukałam Malfoya – powiedziała starając się przybrać pewny siebie głos.

\- W jego szafie? Daj spokój, stać cię na więcej. W końcu jesteś jedną z najmądrzejszych uczennic w szkole – powiedział podchodząc do niej. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i odwróciła się do niego.

\- Nie ma Malfoya, więc idę. Nie musisz powtarzać nikomu tego, co tu zobaczyłeś – powiedziała chcąc szybko wyjść. Złapał ją boleśnie za ramię, aż cicho syknęła zatrzymując się obok niego.

\- Chyba nie myślałaś, że tak po prostu cię stąd wypuszczę? Mów czego tu szukałaś – wysyczał jej do ucha

\- Bo inaczej co? – zapytała, podnosząc buntowniczo głowę do góry, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Jej serce biło w szaleńczym rytmie, ale nie okazywała strachu przed nim.

\- Nie każ mi być niemiłym – powiedział mocniej ściskając jej ramię. Skrzywiła się, ale nie wydała żadnego dźwięku bólu.

\- Mam rozumieć, że teraz jesteś przykładnym gentelmanem? – zapytała starając się mu wyrwać, ale był silniejszy.

\- Teraz jestem spokojny, nie chciałabyś zobaczyć na co mnie stać – powiedział puszczając ją.

\- W ogóle nie mam ochoty cię oglądać. Tknij mnie jeszcze raz, a pożałujesz – warknęła i ruszyła szybko do drzwi.

\- Granger – powiedział nie odwracając się do niej, tylko patrząc na zawartość szafy. Same ubrania, widać było, że nie znalazła tego, czego szukała. Zatrzymała się z ręką na klamce, ale również się do niego nie odwróciła.

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytała nie ukrywając wrogości w swoim głosie.

\- Wkradnij się tu jeszcze raz, a cię zabiję – powiedział spokojnie. Hermiona nie potrafiła powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia strachu. To nie była pusta groźba, wyczuła, że mówi prawdę. Czym prędzej opuściła dormitorium Malfoya, a następnie Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów, pod zaklęciem kameleona.

XXX

Nie wiedziała co ma robić, nie mogła wrócić do dormitorium Dracona. Nie pod czujnym okiem Theodora Notta. Nigdy nie zwracała na niego większej uwagi, nigdy się nie wychylał. Dopiero kiedy przyłapał ją w pokoju Malfoya, zdała sobie sprawę, jaki jest przerażający.

\- Idziecie na śniadanie? – zapytała Harrego i Rona, wstając z kanapy.

\- Zaraz, jak skończymy – powiedział zamyślony Harry patrząc na szachownicę. Ron zadowolony uśmiechał się z triumfem, wiedząc, że już wygrał.

\- Ok. – westchnęła wychodząc z Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów – Chłopcy – mruknęła idąc do Wielkiej Sali.

\- Masz rację, chłopcy. Mężczyznami tych dwóch kretynów nazwać nie można – zatrzymała się słysząc znajomy głos i odwróciła patrząc na Notta.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. I nie, nie powiem ci co robiłam w pokoju Malfoya – warknęła.

\- Nie o tym chciałem z tobą rozmawiać. Cóż, po części – powiedział podchodząc do niej.

\- A o czym? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

\- Chcesz, abym milczał, ale nie zaoferowałaś nic w zamian – powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

\- A podobno jesteś inteligentna – westchnął, na co Hermiona zaczerwieniła się zawstydzona.

\- Bo jestem, po prostu nie lubię ślizgońskich podchodów – wysyczała powstrzymując się przed wyciągnięciem różdżki.

\- Mam ostatnio dużo na głowie, nie mam czasu na pisanie esejów. Ty się tym zajmiesz. A w zamian będę milczał na temat twojego włamania – zaproponował. Hermiona w pierwszej chwili chciała odmówić, ale wiedziała, że musi się zgodzić. Malfoy nie mógł nic podejrzewać.

\- Zgoda – powiedziała niechętnie. W końcu wiele razy poprawiała eseje Rona i Harrego, co często równało się z pisaniem ich od nowa.

\- Wiedziałem, że jednak masz coś w tej głowie. Dziś wieczorem w bibliotece, w dziale wróżbiarstwa – powiedział odchodząc.

\- Dlaczego tam? Nie mów, że studiujesz ten przedmiot – powiedziała zniesmaczona Hermiona patrząc za nim. Myśl, że będzie musiała pisać eseje z wróżbiarstwa, z którego zrezygnowała na trzecim roku, była zatrważająca.

\- Nie, ale tam nikt się nie kręci. Nie chce, żeby mnie z tobą zobaczono Granger – powiedział zanim zniknął za zakrętem. Hermiona westchnęła i udała się do Wielkiej Sali. Przynajmniej miała pewność, że będzie trzymał język za zębami.

XXX

Kiedy przyszła, Theo już na nią czekał. Usiadła obok niego, kładąc torbę koło krzesła i patrząc na niego wyczekująco, ale on nawet nie podniósł głowy znad czytanej właśnie książki. Chrząknęła znacząco, ale to również nic nie dało.

\- Czy ja jestem niewidzialna? – zapytała zirytowana. Spojrzał za nią na moment i ponownie wrócił do książki.

\- Z tą szopą na głowie? Zapewniam cię Granger, że nie. Nie jesteś niewidzialna – powiedział czytając.

\- Więc odłóż w końcu tą książkę i pokaż tematy esejów – powiedziała wyjmując pióro i pergaminy z torby. Theo westchnął zamykając książkę i odkładając ją na bok.

\- Jesteś cholernie irytująca. Nie wiem jak Potter i Weasley z tobą wytrzymują, ale zaczynam odczuwać względem nich respekt – powiedział krzywiąc się delikatnie. Hermiona zarumieniła się robiąc urażoną minę.

\- Tak, cóż… Ja przynajmniej jestem w stanie sama napisać pracę, nie to co ty – warknęła.

\- Ja przynajmniej nie wkradam się do czyichś pokoi – odgryzł się. Hermiona nie mając co na to odpowiedzieć, tylko prychnęła, a jej wzrok padł na książkę, którą wcześniej czytał.

\- „Zaklęcia ochronne, czary maskujące oraz obronne pułapki"? – zapytała zdziwiona przenosząc wzrok na Theo.

\- Brawo, umiesz czytać. To są tematy eseji – powiedział wręczając jej kartkę.

\- Ok, nie jest tak źle – powiedziała czytając to, większość ich zajęć się pokrywały, więc nie miała problemu ze zrozumieniem tematów. Swoje eseje już dawno napisała.

\- Bierz się do roboty – powiedział wracając do książki.

\- Będziesz tu tak siedział? – zapytała patrząc na niego.

\- Tylko ten pierwszy raz. Muszę się upewnić, że nie napiszesz żadnych bzdur, ale nie chcę spędzić tu reszty wieczoru, więc bierz się w końcu do roboty Granger – powiedział zirytowany.

\- Nie odzywaj się tak do mnie – warknęła. Theo zacisnął dłonie na trzymanej książce. Zawsze był spokojny, ale ona wyprowadzała go z równowagi.

\- Czy tobie nigdy nie zamyka się jadaczka? – zapytał niezadowolony. Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wzięła się za pisanie pierwszego eseju. Theo odetchnął i wrócił do książki, co jakiś czas zerkając na to, co pisze Gryfonka. Hermiona z każdym jego sprawdzeniem krzywiła się coraz bardziej.

\- Możesz w końcu przestać, Nott? – zapytała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nikt nie doprowadzał jej do szału tak bardzo, jak on.

\- Piszesz moją pracę, nie ma być dobra, ma być nieskazitelna – powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

\- I taka będzie, jak wszystkie prace, które napisałam – powiedziała pewnie, a Nott parsknął śmiechem. Hermiona spojrzała na niego niezrozumiale.

\- Co? – zapytała patrząc na niego pytająco.

\- Nic. Tylko moje prace zawsze były lepsze od twoich – powiedział wzruszając ramionami. Hermiona zaskoczona zaśmiała się.

\- Śnisz. To mnie uważają za najlepszą uczennice – powiedziała pewnie, biorąc się za pisanie.

\- To, że ktoś się nie zgłasza na lekcjach, nie znaczy, że nic nie potrafi. Moje prace zawsze były perfekcyjne. Do tego stopnia, że niekiedy pomagałem profesorowi Binnsowi sprawdzać eseje. Szczerze mówiąc wybitny wystawiałem ci z litości. Często odbiegałaś od tematu, dawałaś mnóstwo niepotrzebnych informacji, tylko dlatego, że uznawałaś je za ciekawe, twoich wniosków nigdy nie było, pisałaś o tym, co jest napisane w książce, nigdy o własnych odczuciach. To były średnie, ledwo zadowalające eseje. Ale lepsze od reszty wypocin, które oceniałem – powiedział. Hermiona patrzyła na niego z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Nigdy żaden z nauczycieli nie poprosił jej o pomoc przy sprawdzaniu eseji.

\- Esej polega na przedstawieniu sprawdzonych informacji, to nie interpretacja – powiedziała odzyskując w końcu mowę.

\- I tak i nie. Przedstawiasz potwierdzone naukowo informacje, ale to nie znaczy, że musisz się z nimi zgadzać. Jeśli stu czarodziei powie, że przy rzucaniu zaklęcia Lumos czuje ciepło w palcach u rąk, a ty odczuwasz je jak prąd elektryczny w dłoni, to napiszesz ich czy swoją wersję? – zapytał.

\- Ich – powiedziała pewnie. Nott pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Jesteś żałosna. Ja napisałbym odczucia większości, ale zaznaczył, że niekoniecznie odczuwać tak może każdy i opisał to, co ja czuję przy rzucaniu zaklęcia – powiedział i poświęcił całą swoją uwagę książce. Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała. Nigdy nie myślała tak jak Theo i z niechęcią musiała przyznać mu rację. Zawsze pisała to, co opisywali naukowcy, nawet jeśli się z tym nie zgadzała. Niechętnie przyznawała, że ten ślizgoński dupek jest nad wyraz inteligentny i ma ciekawy punkt widzenia, chociaż inny od jej.

XXX

Po napisaniu przez Hermionę eseji oraz późniejszym poprawieniu tego, co nie spodobało się Theo, rozeszli się w milczeniu. Hermiona zmęczona poszła od razu do swojego dormitorium. Przez układ z Nottem nie mogła w pełni oddać się zadaniu powierzonemu jej przez Dumbledora. Martwiła się, że zawiedzie. Lub co gorsza, będzie musiała ostatecznie wyeliminować Malfoya.

\- I co ja mam teraz zrobić – westchnęła opadając bezwładnie na łóżko. Theodore nie pozwoli się jej już zbliżyć do dormitorium Dracona. Musiała wymyślić coś innego.

XXX

Żadne zaklęcie ochronne czy też maskujące, nie było wystarczająco silne. Pół nocy spędził nad książkami, ale to nic nie dawało. Chciał, aby święta już nadeszły, a on nie będzie musiał się martwić o porwanie jego jedynej przepustki do wolności.

\- Przynajmniej nie muszę ślęczeć nad zadaniami – mruknął zmęczony patrząc na zegarek. Wciąż zastanawiało go czego Gryfonka mogła szukać u Malfoya. Zmęczony jednak, w końcu darował sobie te rozmyślania i zasnął.

XXX

\- Znowu czytasz o zaklęciach maskujących i ochronnych? Po co ci to? – zapytała zdziwiona Hermiona patrząc na wszystkie książki obok Theo. Od tygodnia pisała mu wszystkie eseje i przyzwyczaiła się do jego obecności, poszło jej to zaskakująco łatwo, głównie dlatego, że prawie cały czas milczał.

\- Potrzebuje dobrego zaklęcia, aby ukryć coś przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami, ale tu nie ma nic trwałego, tylko czasowe rozwiązania, w dodatku słabe – warknął zirytowany zatrzaskując kolejną książkę.

\- Ja znam bardzo dobre zaklęcie – powiedziała zamyślona. Theo wziął kolejną książkę ze stosu, który wcześniej sobie przyszykował.

\- Jeśli jest w tych książkach, to z pewnością już je znam – powiedział niezainteresowany.

Hermiona zawahała się rozglądając.

\- Znalazłam je w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych – powiedziała przyciszonym tonem. Theo zaintrygowany spojrzał na nią.

\- No proszę, a jednak masz w sobie ikrę – powiedział uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Hermiona na chwilę zamilkła przyglądając jego uśmiechowi. Nie był szczery, ale pierwszy jaki u niego zobaczyła. Teraz nie wyglądał tak groźnie.

\- Chcesz to zaklęcie, czy nie? – zapytała. Theo kiwnął głową odkładając książkę.

\- Pewnie, że chcę – powiedział patrząc na nią.

\- Dispendes*. Czyni przedmiot niewidzialnym oraz chroni go klątwą bólu podobnego do rzuconego cruciatusa. Ktokolwiek go dotknie, jeśli w ogóle da radę go znaleźć biorąc pod uwagę, że jest niewidzialny, to czeka go cierpienie, aż osoba, która rzuciła dispendes, nie cofnie zaklęcia z przedmiotu – powiedziała cicho.

\- Nie słyszałem nigdy o czymś takim. Książka z takim zaklęciem znajduje się w Hogwarcie? W Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, ale jednak. Powinno się ją trzymać w Ministerstwie – powiedział zaciekawiony.

\- Masz racja, chciałam przeczytać tą książkę do końca, ale zniknęła. Podejrzewam, że profesor Dumbledore ją zabrał uznając za zbyt niebezpieczną – powiedziała.

\- Dispendes… Dzięki Granger, przyda mi się – powiedział zbierając szybko swoje książki i wybiegł z biblioteki.

-Zaczekaj, nie dałeś mi tematów! – krzyknęła za nim zdezorientowana, ale go już nie było – Co może być takie ważne, żeby chronić takim zaklęciem – mruknęła kręcąc głową i wróciła do siebie.

XXX

Był Granger winny przysługę, był tego świadom. Gdyby nie ona to wciąż siedziałby nad książkami, a tak mógł znowu skupić się na swoich sprawach, bez obawy, że lada dzień może stracić życie. Szedł na błonia z Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy jedli obiad, więc chciał skorzystać z okazji i wybrać się na spacer, kiedy błonia nie były przeludnione. Było jednak zimniej niż się spodziewał, więc cofnął się do lochów po grubszy płaszcz.

\- _Znowu_ – pomyślał widząc Hermionę chodzącą koło wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Kiedy go zauważyła od razu się oddaliła, ale ją dogonił zatrzymując.

\- Powiedz czego chcesz od Malfoya. Jesteś kolejną z jego natrętnych fanek? Mogę ci załatwić jego koszulę czy co tam chcesz, ale przestań się tu szwendać. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale ślizgoni nie przepadają za osobami brudnej krwi – powiedział puszczając ją.

\- Nie jestem fanką Malfoya, ja tylko… Muszę dostać się do jego dormitorium – powiedziała bliska desperacji. Theo zamyślony kiwnął głową.

\- Ok. Zaprowadzę cię tam i tak jestem ci coś winny, ale nie wyjdę z pokoju – powiedział ostro. Hermiona zaskoczona kiwnęła od razu głową na znak zgody.

\- Dziękuje – powiedziała uśmiechając się. Theo przyłapał się na tym, że o mało nie odwzajemnił jej uśmiechu i ganiając się w myślach, wszedł z nią do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Wszyscy byli na obiedzie, więc bez przeszkód udali się do dormitorium Dracona. Hermiona od razu zaczęła przeszukiwać jego rzeczy, ale jak na złość nic nie znajdywała.

\- Pospiesz się – ponaglił ją Theo.

\- Już, jeszcze tylko chwila… - powiedziała błagalnie, grzebiąc pod łóżkiem. Widząc pudełko zamknięte na klucz sięgnęła je od razu.

\- Co w tym jest? – zapytała patrząc na Notta.

\- Nie wiem, Malfoy nie chciał powiedzieć . Wiem tylko, że jest zamknięte na specjalny klucz, niczym innym nie da się otworzyć tego pudełka – powiedział patrząc na nie z pewną zazdrością.

\- Nie słyszałam o takim czymś – powiedziała z zaciekawieniem.

\- Jedne z wielu sekretów rodziny Malfoy. To tego szukałaś? – zapytał.

\- Z całą pewnością tak – powiedziała uśmiechając się.

\- Świetnie, więc chodź, bo w każdej chwili mogą zacząć wracać z obiadu - powiedział. Hermiona zmniejszyła pudełko, schowała je do kieszeni i wyszła z Theo. Teraz musiała zdobyć już tylko klucz.

XXX

Po szkole chodziły plotki, w które Theo nie wierzył. Hermiona i Draco razem. To było przecież niemożliwe. Oni się nienawidzili. Kiedy siedział w bibliotece czekając na Hermionę, aż przyjdzie, jak co wieczór napisać mu eseje, wyjrzał przez okno. Hermiona i Draco chodzili objęli nad jeziorem.

\- _Nie, niemożliwe_ – pomyślał zaciskając dłonie na parapecie. To był jego przyjaciel, znał go. Miał wstręt do osób nieczystej krwi, jak Hermiona.

\- Nie mogą być razem – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby widząc, że Draco pochyla się nad Hermioną.

\- Kurwa! – wrzasnął widząc, jak ją całuje, a ona biernie się temu poddaje. Nie wiedział dlaczego tak go to rozzłościło.

\- _To po to było jej to pudełko? Żeby go zdobyć?_ – pomyślał wściekły i wyszedł z biblioteki olewając krzyki zbulwersowanej bibliotekarki o zachowanie ciszy w jej sanktuarium. Szybkim krokiem udał się na błonia i podszedł do roześmianej pary.

\- Theo, cześć – powiedział Draco z uśmiechem widząc go.

\- Cześć – powiedział chłodno, patrząc na Hermionę. Spojrzała na niego pytająco, nie rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi – Biblioteka – mruknął widząc, ze nie rozumie jego wzroku. Na jej twarzy momentalnie pojawiło się poczucie winy.

\- Nott wybacz, wyleciało mi to z głowy. Byłam zajęta – powiedziała przepraszająco, nigdy się nie spóźniała.

\- Tak, właśnie widzę czym – zakpił przenosząc wzrok na Malfoya.

\- Pójdę szybko po moje rzeczy i widzimy się w bibliotece, ok? – zapytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź pobiegła do zamku.

\- Dzięki, spławiłeś mi dziewczynę – zaśmiał się Draco. Theo spojrzał na niego wściekły, przez co Draco momentalnie przestał się śmiać.

\- O co tu chodzi? Przecież wy się nie znosicie. A ty brzydzisz się szlam – warknął.

\- Była chętna, pomyślałem, że to dobra okazja zdobyć tą, której nie udało się zdobyć żadnemu innemu mężczyźnie. W czym problem? – zapytał wzruszając ramionami.

\- Więc tak po prostu zabawiasz się jej kosztem? Nie pomyślałeś, że ona może coś do ciebie faktycznie czuć? – zapytał zły zaciskając pięści.

\- Theo o co ci chodzi? Przejmujesz się losem szlamy? A może wolałbyś być na moim miejscu? – zapytał Draco.

\- Zwariowałeś? – mruknął Nott odwracając głowę.

\- Tak to właśnie wygląda – powiedział Draco i poszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Theo spojrzał za nim zamyślony. Nie chciał być z Hermioną, więc dlaczego tak zdenerwował go fakt, że jest z innym? I jeszcze bardziej rozzłościła go informacja, że Draco tylko ją wykorzystuje?

XXX

\- Skończyłam, wszystkie twoje eseje – powiedziała Hermiona wręczając Theo pergaminy. Kiwnął głową chowając je do torby, ale się nie odezwał.

\- Ok., co jest? Zwykle chociaż mamroczesz pod nosem, dziś nic – powiedziała przyglądając mu się.

\- Co mam według ciebie powiedzieć? Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – powiedział wstając.

\- Wiem, że nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale nawet dobrze mi się z tobą rozmawia i myślałam… - zacięła się nie wiedząc jak dokończyć to zdanie.

\- Co myślałaś? – zapytał podnosząc jedną brew i patrząc na nią z kpiną. Hermiona milczała nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Zawsze był chłodny i nieprzystępny, ale dziś było jakoś inaczej, coś się zmieniło.

\- Co się stało? Jesteś dziś jakiś inny -powiedziała. Theo zaśmiał się sztucznie.

\- Nie udawaj jakbyś mnie znała. Jedyne co nas łączy to porozumienie. Milczenie za eseje, to wszystko – powiedział i wyszedł. Hermiona zebrała swoje rzeczy i wyszła z biblioteki idąc za nim zamyślona.

\- Wiesz, jesteś naprawdę bystry, z chęcią bym z tobą porozmawiała dłużej – powiedziała patrząc na jego plecy. Theo szedł nie odwracając się do niej.

\- Nie, dzięki – powiedział spokojnie.

\- Wiesz, ten twój spokój jest irytujący. Czy ty kiedykolwiek okazujesz uczucia? – zapytała zła łapiąc go za rękę i odwracając w swoją stronę.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Zirytowanie, zniecierpliwienie, złość. Chcesz, żebym je pokazał? Bo właśnie to teraz czuję – warknął patrząc na nią z góry.

\- To byłoby o wiele lepsze niż to, jak się teraz zachowujesz. Jesteś jak marionetka, bez duszy i serca – powiedziała zła, tupiąc nogą. Theo spojrzał na nią mrużąc oczy i złapał ją boleśnie za ramię. Hermiona jęknęła zaskoczona czując to. Nott pociągnął ją w stronę pustej klasy i wepchnął ją tam rzucając na stolik, z którym przewróciła się na podłogę. Podszedł do niej powolnym krokiem. Hermiona chciała wyjąć swoją różdżkę, ale Nott zabrał mu ją, podnosząc ją za szatę i przygniótł boleśnie do ściany.

\- Dobrze to określiłaś, Granger. Ja nie mam duszy, ani serca. Nie obchodzisz mnie ty, ani ktokolwiek inny. Z chęcią bym cię w tej chwili zabił, nie musiałbym słuchać twojego trajkotania – warknął.

\- Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? – zapytała patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy. Theo zamyślony puścił ją. Sam się nad tym zastanawiał.

\- Nie chcę trafić do Azkabanu przez takiego śmiecia jak ty – powiedział pierwsze lepsze co przyszło mu do głowy i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami. Hermiona usiadła pod ścianą łapiąc się za głowę, z której sączyła się krew. Przy upadku musiała się o coś uderzyć, podłogę, bądź ławkę, nie była pewna. Była zbyt przerażona i zdezorientowana, żeby to wtedy zauważyć. Już rozumiała dlaczego każdy bał się Theo. Był potworem.

XXX

\- Nareszcie – szepnęła Hermiona biegnąc do swojego dormitorium. W końcu jej się udało. Niepostrzeżenie wykradła Draconowi klucz. Mogła skończyć z udawaniem jego dziewczyny, co bardzo jej odpowiadało, bo każdy jego dotyk czy pocałunek przyprawiał ją o mdłości. Kiedy dotarła do dormitorium wyjęła spod łóżka pudełko i otworzyła je.

\- Nie – szepnęła widząc w nim galeony. Nie było tego, czego szukała. Zamknęła pudełko i cisnęła nim o ścianę wściekła i załamana jednocześnie.

\- Cholera! – wrzasnęła i upadła na kolana chowając twarz w dłonie.

\- Już ją prawie miałem, ale przypomniała sobie o jakimś głupim eseju – warknął rozzłoszczony Draco rzucając kamień do jeziora.

\- Może po prostu nie chciała się z tobą pieprzyć – zaśmiał się Blaise.

\- Och, wierz mi, chciała – powiedział Draco uśmiechając się zawadiacko pod nosem.

\- Ty tak uważasz, może ona cię po prostu wykorzystuje – powiedział Theo oparty o drzewo, wpatrując się w jezioro.

\- Mnie? Taka szlama ma szczęście, że w ogóle na nią spojrzałem. To dla niej dar z niebios- powiedział pewny swego, Malfoy.

\- Przeceniasz się – powiedział Nott, na co Blaise zaśmiał się cicho. Draco skrzywił się słysząc to.

\- Po prostu mi zazdrościsz – powiedział wściekły, nie mógł pozwolić się ośmieszać .

\- Niby czego? Zimnego łóżka, w którym zostawiła cię samego? – zapytał kpiąco.

\- Sam chciałbyś ją zaliczyć, ale jest ze mną – wysyczał Draco. Theo wstał patrząc na Draco.

\- Taki jesteś przekonany, że lecę na Granger? – zapytał udając rozbawionego.

\- Tak, taki jestem przekonany – powiedział chłodno Draco. Theo zaśmiał się bez cienia humoru. Po plecach Dracona przebiegły ciarki na ten dźwięk. Nie chciał się przyznać, że Nott go przeraża.

\- Udowodnię ci, że się mylisz. Chodź – warknął i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę zamku. Draco spojrzał pytająco na Blaisa, który tylko wzruszył ramionami i pobiegł za Theo. Draco nie pozostał w tyle, dołączając do nich. Theo szukał wzrokiem Hermiony. Nie było jej w Wielkiej Sali, więc odruchowo udał się do biblioteki, z której akurat wychodziła.

\- Granger! – krzyknął zwracając na siebie jej uwagę.

\- Co…? – zaczęła patrząc na niego. Theo podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem i wpił się brutalnie ustami w jej usta, całując ją namiętnie. Hermiona zszokowana opuściła wszystkie książki na podłogę, czując, że kolana się pod nią uginają. Nigdy nie przeżyła tak gwałtownego i pasjonującego pocałunku. Jęknęła zaskoczona i mimowolnie zaczęła oddawać pocałunek.

\- Dziewczyna coś nie jest ci wierna – zaśmiał się cicho Blaise do zamurowanego Dracona. Theo odsunął się szybko od zarumienionej Hermiony i z obojętną miną wytarł usta.

\- Nic nie poczułem. Powiem wręcz, że jest przeciętna w całowaniu. Ciesz się, że nie zaciągnąłeś jej do łóżka, Malfoy. Pewnie jest w nim nudna – powiedział i odszedł szybkim krokiem zostawiając wściekłego Dracona, rozbawionego Blaisa i zranioną Hermionę. Wrócił szybko do swojego dormitorium i usiadł na łóżku patrząc na swoje dłonie, które delikatnie mu drżały. Nigdy się to jeszcze nie zdarzyło.

\- Co się ze mną dzieje? Czemu ona tak na mnie działa? – szepnął wciąż czując jej usta na swoich. Bez wątpienia był to najlepszy pocałunek w jego życiu.

XXX

\- Co za dupek, jak ja go nienawidzę – warczała Hermiona wracając szybkim krokiem do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Nie mogła uwierzyć, ze Theo zrobił coś takiego.

\- Panno Granger, co tak panią poruszyło? - zapytał zaciekawiony Dumbledore widząc ją.

\- Profesor Dumbledore… To nic takiego – zmieszała się, zatrzymując. Albus kiwnął głową, rzucając dyskretnie zaklęcie wyciszające.

\- Jak idzie pani zadanie? – zapytał poważniejąc. Hermiona spuściła głowę.

\- Niestety w pudełku go nie było. Przeszukałam też jego pokój i nic nie znalazłam – powiedziała przygnębiona.

\- Kończy się czas, wiesz co to oznacza, Hermiono – powiedział. Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

\- Wiem, ale.. Dyrektorze chyba nie będę w stanie tego zrobić. Nie mogę zabić Malfoya. Wiem, że to parszywa gnida, ale.. – szepnęła i wzdrygnęła się słysząc uderzenie. Z przestrachem spojrzała na Albusa, którego pięść znajdowała się na ścianie, Nigdy go takim nie widziała.

\- Pytałem się czy podołasz. Nie ma już odwrotu, panno Granger! Jeśli tego nie znalazłaś po cichu, musisz siłą wyciągnąć to z pana Malfoya i go zneutralizować! Przykro mi z tego powodu, ale to ofiara w imię wyższego dobra – warknął i odszedł. Hermiona załamana poszła do swojego dormitorium kładąc się i wtuliła w poduszkę płacząc cicho.

XXX

Theo wszedł do swojego dormitorium zamykając za sobą drzwi. Było już po ciszy nocnej, większość uczniów spała, tylko najstarszy rocznik siedział jeszcze w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów. Położył się patrząc w sufit. Nie mógł pozbyć się sprzed oczu obrazu zranionej Hermiony. Nie rozumiał tego. On nie miał uczuć. Nikomu nie współczuł, nikogo nie lubił. Jednak gdy tylko zamykał oczy widział cierpiącą, z jego powodu, Hermionę.

\- Kurwa – warknął cicho wstając szybko. Nie potrafił zasnąć wciąż myśląc o gryfonce. Wyszedł z pokoju, a następnie z zamku, mając nadzieję, że chłodne powietrze pozwoli mu trzeźwo myśleć. Odetchnął patrząc na jezioro i zmrużył oczy widząc, że ktoś siedzi na błoniach.

\- Nie, to nie może być… Czemu mam takiego pecha.. – mruknął i westchnął. Chciał się cofnąć i wrócić do pokoju, ale myśl o dręczących go obrazach go powstrzymały. W końcu podjął decyzję i podszedł do Hermiony, która siedziała na ziemi, skubiąc trawę zamyślona.

\- Wybacz za to co dziś zrobiłem. Musiałem udowodnić coś Malfoyowi – powiedział siadając obok niej. Hermiona nie podniosła nawet głowy, aby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Tak, wiem. Chciałeś udowodnić, że nic dla ciebie nie znaczę, że ci się nie podobał. Powiedział mi. Udowodniłeś to, gratulacje – mruknęła. Theo spojrzał na nią, słysząc jej ton głosu.

\- Co się dzieje? Jesteś przygnębiona, to do ciebie niepodobne, Granger – powiedział. Ta parsknęła cicho, bez cienia humoru.

\- Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? Nie znasz mnie – powiedziała spoglądając na niego.

\- Prawda, ale jestem dobrym obserwatorem. Co cię dręczy? – zapytał patrząc w niebo. Była dziś wyjątkowo gwieździsta noc. Hermiona poszła za jego przykładem, patrząc na gwiazdy.

\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, jakie to uczucie odebrać komuś życie? – zapytała po chwili. Theo nawet nie drgnął, nie okazując zdziwienia, jakie odczuł, przez jej pytanie.

\- Skąd taka refleksja, Granger? – zapytał spokojnie.

\- Odpowiedz – poprosiła patrząc na niego. Theo westchnął i również na nią spojrzał.

\- Nie muszę się zastanawiać, ja to wiem – powiedział patrząc jej w oczy.

\- Z-zabiłeś kogoś? D-dlaczego? – zająkała się. Theo wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nieistotne. Chciałaś wiedzieć co się wtedy czuje – powiedział, a ta skinęła głową patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Theo westchnął cicho – Nie ma gorszego uczucia. Gdy patrzysz w oczy swojej ofiary, widzisz jak uchodzi z niego życie. Z każdą gasnącą iskrą życia, którą widzisz w jego oczach, zastanawiasz się czy miał matkę, która na niego czeka, ojca, który wyczekuje jego powrotu, syna, córkę, żonę, męża, przyjaciół. Wiesz, że musi być przynajmniej jedna osoba, która ucierpi na jego śmierci. Wiesz, że to ty odebrałeś komuś kogoś bliskiego. I musisz żyć z tym ciężarem do końca życia – powiedział. Hermiona załamana zaszlochała ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie dam rady tego zrobić – zapłakała.

\- Granger, kogo masz zamiar zabić? – zapytał dotykając jej ramienia. Hermiona załamana przybliżyła się do niego wtulając w niego. Theo zastygł w bezruchu, nie wiedząc jak zareagować, podczas gdy Hermiona wypłakiwała sobie oczy w jego koszulę. W końcu objął ją ramionami i bez słowa gładził ją uspokajająco po plecach.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie mogę.. – wyszeptała.

\- Więc nie musisz – szepnął jej do ucha.

\- To nie jest takie proste – pokręciła głową patrząc na niego. Theo przyłożył rękę do jej policzka, gładząc kciukiem jej delikatną skórę.

\- A jeśli zrobię to za ciebie? – zapytał. Hermiona zaskoczona drgnęła w jego ramionach.

\- Nie mogę cię prosić o coś takiego – powiedziała ostro.

\- Sam zaoferowałem – powiedział wzruszając ramionami.

\- Przyznałeś, że to najgorsze z możliwych odczuć. Dlaczego chcesz to dla mnie zrobić? – zapytała cicho. Theo zamyślony wzruszył ramionami.

\- Sam się nad tym zastanawiam, Granger – szepnął i pochylił się składając na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Pomimo tego co stało się po ich pierwszym pocałunku, Hermiona nie odepchnęła Theo. Potrzebowała czyjejś bliskości. Potrzebowała go. Rozumiał ją i wbrew wszystkim swoim instynktom, czuła się przy nim bezpieczna.

\- Pozwól mi się najpierw zająć tą sprawą. Może nie trzeba będzie posuwać się do zabójstwa – szepnęła, kiedy Theo odsunął się na chwilę, chcąc zobaczyć jej reakcję po pocałunku.

\- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał cicho. Uśmiechnęła się słabo i kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak. Dziękuje Nott – szepnęła całując go w policzek, wstała i poszła do zamku. Theo spojrzał za nią i westchnął. Była zbyt delikatna, zbyt niewinna, zbyt dobra, aby dopuścić się zabójstwa. I wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, aby uchronić ją od ciężaru, jaki niesie za sobą tak haniebny czyn. Nie rozumiał tego, co do niej czuje, ale wiedział, że chciał więcej.

XXX

\- Miona jesteś ostatnio bardzo zamyślona? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Harry przyglądając się przyjaciółce.

\- Tak Harry, po prostu źle ostatnio sypiam – uśmiechnęła się słabo do niego.

\- Więc idź się połóż. Obudzimy cię kiedy nadejdzie czas obiadu - powiedział z troską Ron.

\- Nie, Lavender jest w dormitorium z koleżankami, omawiają najnowsze wydanie „Wiedźmy" – westchnęła.

\- Bardzo ważne zajęcie – zaśmiał się Harry, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na jego komentarz.

\- To połóż się gdzie indziej. Idź do Pokoju Życzeń, tam nikt ci nie będzie przeszkadzał – zaproponował Ron.

\- To dobry pomysł. W końcu nie ma lepszego miejsca na zaszycie się niż Pokój Życzeń – powiedział Harry.

\- Nie ma lepszego miejsca… Zaszycie się… Ukrycie czegoś… Merlinie, jesteście genialni! – krzyknęła podekscytowana wstając i wybiegła z Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów.

\- Miona, o czym ty mówisz? – zapytał zaskoczony Wybraniec biegnąc za nią szybko z Weasleyem.

\- Nie ma lepszego miejsca na ukrycie czegoś niż Pokój Życzeń! To takie oczywiste, dlaczego nie pomyślałam o tym od razu?! To jasne, że nie ukryłby tego w dormitorium, gdzie każdy może wejść, a przecież tak mało osób wie o tym co znajduje się na siódmym piętrze! – powiedziała podekscytowana.

\- To co mówisz, wciąż nie ma sensu, mów konkretniej! – powiedział zdenerwowany Ron. Hermiona zatrzymała się pod odpowiednią ścianą.

\- Dumbledore dał mi zadanie. Miałam znaleźć jeden z Horkruksów, które Voldemort kazał ukryć Malfoyowi w szkole. Miałam to zrobić po cichu, aby Malfoy się nie dowiedział. W przypadku porażki musiałabym wyciągnąć z Malfoya informację siłą i zabić go – powiedziała lekko zdyszana.

\- Żartujesz? – zapytał pobladły Ron.

\- To nie ma sensu, nie można byłoby rzucić na niego Obliviate? – zapytał zszokowany Harry. Hermiona pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Voldemort jest mistrzem Oklumencji i Legilimencji. Możliwe, ze potrafi wykryć i odwrócić to zaklęcie. Zbyt ryzykowne posunięcie. Natomiast upozorowanie wypadku, który w dodatku potwierdziłby sam Albus Dumbledore… Nie miałby podejrzeń – powiedziała.

\- Ok., więc Horkruks jest w Pokoju Życzeń, tak? – zapytał Ron.

\- Mam taką nadzieję – powiedziała i zamknęła oczy. Trzy razy przeszła wzdłuż ściany, myśląc o pomieszczeniu, gdzie można coś ukryć. Kiedy ukazały się drzwi weszła wraz z Harrym i Ronem.

\- To jakiś żart, to może zająć wieki! – krzyknął Ron.

\- Nie… Niekoniecznie.. – szepnął Harry idąc przez jedną z alejek.

\- Harry? – zapytała zdziwiona Hermiona idąc za nim wraz z Ronem.

\- Wyczuwam go, to takie dziwne.. Jakby mnie wzywał, jakby chciał się ze mną połączyć w jedną całość – szepnął kierując ich w odpowiednim kierunku. Zatrzymał się parę minut później.

\- Umm.. Ja tu nic nie widzę – powiedział Ron patrząc na miejsce, w które uparcie wpatrywał się Harry. Hermiona podeszła do małego stosu gratów i wyciągnęła rękę. Jej dłoń trafiła na coś, czego nie widziała. W tej samej chwili poczuła rozchodzący się po ciele niewyobrażalny ból. Wrzasnęła upadając na podłogę. Im bardziej się ruszała, tym silniejszy stawał się ból. Nie mogła jednak się nie ruszać, było to niemożliwe podczas tego, co w tej chwili odczuwała.

\- Hermiona, co się dzieje?! – zapytał przerażony Harry kucając przy niej.

\- Ch-chyba czegoś dotknęła.. – powiedział przerażony Ron wyciągając rękę po niewidzialny przedmiot.

\- Nie! Stanie się z tobą to samo, co dzieje się właśnie z Hermioną! Zawołaj Dumbledora, teraz! – krzyknął spanikowany Harry. Ron od razu wybiegł z Pokoju Życzeń.

\- Hermiona, słyszysz mnie? Odezwij się, proszę – powiedział błagalnie Harry głaszcząc ją po głowie.

\- Boli… Har-arry, boli… - jęknęła z trudem i krzyknęła wyginając się w łuk.

\- Nie, spokojnie, zaraz przyjdzie dyrektor, ciii…. Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział załamany nie wiedząc co robić.

XXX

Wyczuł, że ktoś dotknął Horkruksa. Sam rzucił na niego zaklęcie, był z nim związany. Rzucił wszystko czym właśnie się zajmował i pobiegł na siódme piętro wchodząc do Pokoju Życzeń. Przeszedł szybko drogę, którą znał już na pamięć i stanął oszołomiony patrząc na zwijającą się z bólu Hermionę i spanikowanego Harrego, który przy niej klęczał.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał zdyszany, starając się unormować oddech.

\- Nott? Ona.. Dotknęła czegoś i… Nie wiem co się z nią dzieje – szepnął załamany Harry łapiąc się za głowę. Theo spojrzał na Hermionę. Mógł zaprzestać jej bólu, ale wtedy musiałby zdjąć zaklęcie z Horkruksa. Wtedy Potter by go wziął, a on sam byłby martwy.

\- Od ciebie zależy czy jej cierpienie się skończy, panie Nott – powiedział Dumbledore stając za nim wraz z Ronem. Harry spojrzał na nich zdziwiony.

\- Wiedziałeś, że ja mam Horkruksa. Dlaczego wmówiłeś jej, że to Malfoy go ma? – zapytał wściekły Theo odwracając się i patrząc na dyrektora.

\- Jest pan inteligentny, panie Nott. I pomimo tego, że panna Granger również jest niezwykle mądra, nie jest tak sprytna jak ty. Nie oszukałaby cię, a ty wyczułbyś podstęp w okamgnieniu. Kiedy powiedziałem, że ma go pan Malfoy, zbliżyliście się do siebie. Nie sądziłem jednak, że powstanie między wami coś więcej niż przyjaźń. A jednak zakochał się w niej pan, prawda? – zapytał przyglądając się ślizgonowi, który zacisnął wściekły pięści. – Pozostaje pytanie… Co pan wybierze? Pozwoli jej pan cierpieć i ocali siebie, czy narazi się Voldemortowi i uratuje ją? – zapytał. Theo spojrzał na Hermionę, która skupiając się na bólu, nie słuchała tego co dzieje się wokół niej. Klęknął przy nie, głaszczą ją czule po policzku i pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Niczym się nie różnisz od Voldemorta. Obaj dążycie do wyznaczonego celu, bez względu na to, ile ludzi ucierpi po drodze – szepnął do Albusa, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z Hermiony – Despendas** - szepnął zaklęcie, które odwraca efekt zaklęcia Dispendes. Hermiona wyczerpana straciła przytomność. Theo wstał i podniósł z ziemi puchar Helgi Hufflepuff, po czym wręczył go Dumbledorowi.

\- Nie próbuj więcej wykorzystać tak Hermiony. Jeśli jeszcze raz narazisz ją na niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli jeszcze raz będziesz bawił się jej kosztem, zabiję cię – wysyczał i wyszedł szybkim krokiem. Harry podniósł z ziemi nieprzytomną Hermionę, jej głowa bezwiednie oparła się o tors przyjaciela.

\- Harry to było konieczne – powiedział patrząc na Harrego.

\- Jesteś potworem – szepnął z nienawiścią Harry, nie mogąc znieść tego, co Albus zrobił kobiecie, która była dla niego niczym siostra. Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń i zaniósł Hermionę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Ron bez słowa udał się za nim.

XXX

Harry i Ron powiedzieli Hermionie o tym co miało miejsce w Pokoju Życzeń, kiedy tylko odzyskała przytomność. Nie mogła uwierzyć w grę, jaką obmyślił sobie Dumbledore. Nie potrafiła mu wybaczyć. W głowie wciąż słyszała te przeklęte słowa. _W imię wyższego dobra_. Zamknęła oczy nie chcąc rozpłakać się przy przyjaciołach.

\- Przyprowadzicie tu Theo? Proszę. Musze z nim porozmawiać – szepnęła z nadzieją.

\- Jasne Miona, już po niego idę – szepnął Harry całując ją w czoło i wyszedł. Ron usiadł przy jej łóżku, łapiąc ją za rękę i ściskając ją delikatnie.

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał.

\- Dobrze, jestem tylko trochę otumaniona przez te wszystkie eliksiry, które wmusiła we mnie pani Pomfrey – uśmiechnęła się ciepło do przyjaciela.

\- To dobrze… Ten Nott.. Czujesz coś do niego? – zapytał zmieszany. Hermiona zarumieniła się odwracając głowę.

\- To skomplikowane – powiedziała szczerze.

\- Jak wszystko co dotyczy miłości – zaśmiał się Ron. Hermiona zesztywniała słysząc słowo _miłość_ i spojrzała na Harrego i Theo, którzy weszli do Sali.

\- Zostawicie nas samych? – zapytała przyjaciół. Ci nie oponowali wychodząc i zostawiając Theo i Hermionę samych. Nott stanął przy jej łóżku patrząc na puste fiolki po eliksirach, które leżały na stoliczku.

\- Podobno lepiej się czujesz. Nie dziwie się, po takiej dawce eliksirów. Jak już tu leżysz to bądź tak dobra i zwiń parę fiolek eliksiru na kaca – powiedział. Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Czy Theodore Nott właśnie zażartował? – zapytała rozbawiona.

\- Skąd, mówię całkowicie poważnie. Przydadzą się – powiedział i uśmiechnął się delikatnie pod nosem słysząc, że znowu się zaśmiała. Był z siebie dumny tym, że ją rozśmieszył.

\- I w końcu go zobaczyłam – powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

\- Co takiego? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Twój szczery uśmiech – wyjaśniał. Theo kiwnął głową, siadając na krześle.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się – ostrzegł – O czym chciałaś porozmawiać? – zapytał. Był pewien, że Potter z Weasleyem wszystko jej wyjaśnią.

\- Dumbledore ma Horkruksa. To znaczy, że Voldemort może cię… - szepnęła nie potrafiąc powiedzieć tego na głos.

\- Jeszcze nie wie, że straciłem puchar, ale z pewnością niedługo się dowie – powiedział szczerze Theo.

\- Dumbledore i Zakon cię ochronią. Jest ci to winien, mi jest to winien. Voldemort cię nie dosięgnie w kryjówce Zakonu – powiedziała z pewnością.

\- Voldemort zrobi co zechce, Granger. Jeśli będzie chciał mnie zabić, zrobi to. Jestem na to przygotowany – powiedział.

\- Jak możesz mówić o tym tak spokojnie? Nie chcesz żyć, tak bardzo chcesz umrzeć?! – zapytała zła siadając szybko i wydała z siebie cichy jęk bólu.

\- Ostrożnie, wciąż jesteś osłabiona – powiedział wstając.

\- Nie siebie się teraz martwię – powiedziała cicho. Theo odwrócił wzrok.

\- Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas postąpiłbym tak samo, oddałbym ten przeklęty puchar Dumbledorowi, żeby uchronić cię przed bólem – powiedział szczerze.

\- Ale dlaczego? - zapytała nie rozumiejąc.

\- Bo dzięki tobie poczułem coś więcej niż zirytowanie, zniecierpliwienie i złość. To nawet miłe. Te ciepło, które czuję, kiedy tylko na ciebie spojrzę, ekscytację kiedy cię dotykam, szczęście, kiedy cię całuję… Podobno to symptomy zakochania się. Tak mi powiedziano – powiedział wzruszając ramionami. Hermiona złapała go za rękę ściskając ją delikatnie.

\- Czuję to samo w stosunku do ciebie, Theo. Proszę, skorzystaj z pomocy Zakonu. Ukryj się, żeby Voldemort cię nie znalazł – szepnęła z nadzieją. Theo schylił się całując ją czule.

\- Przykro mi, Granger – powiedział cicho i wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

\- Theo, zaczekaj! – krzyknęła wstając szybko, ale była zbyt słaba. Od razu upadła na podłogę. Poppy wyszła ze swojego gabinetu od razu pomagając jej wrócić do łóżka i wbrew błaganiom Hermiony, podała jej eliksir bezsennego snu.

XXX

\- Zawiodłeś mnie, Nott. Powierzyłem ci coś bardzo dla mnie cennego, a ty to straciłeś! Oddałeś w ręce wroga! – wrzasnął Voldemort podchodząc szybkim krokiem do Theodora, który ani drgnął patrząc w oczy Czarnego Pana.

\- Musiałem – powiedział spokojnie. Wiedział co go czeka, nie chciał okazywać strachu, nie chciał dawać mu tej satysfakcji.

\- Musiałeś, by ratować szlamę?! – wrzasnął z furią rzucając w niego zaklęcie cruciatusa. Theo ugiął się z bólu, zaciskając mocno zęby.

\- Ona jest warta więcej niż tysiąc czysto krwistych osób. Bez wahania zrobiłbym to ponownie – wysyczał.

\- Nawet wiedząc jaki czeka cię lossss? – warknął Voldemort okrążając go.

-Rób ze mną co chcesz. Ale i tak w końcu upadniesz. Potter cię zabije – powiedział oddychając ciężko.

\- Czyżby? I jak tego dokona? – zakpił Czarny Pan przywołując Nagini, która patrzyła na Theo wygłodniale.

\- Miłość mu w tym pomoże. Wiem jak to brzmi, sam w nią nie wierzyłem. Ale teraz… Ty nigdy nie zrozumiesz. Nie wiesz co to za uczucie kochać – powiedział zamykając oczy i wyobrażając sobie uśmiechniętą Hermionę.

\- Miłość osłabia. Gdyby nie ona, żyłbyś. To miłość cię zabiła, Nott – powiedział zły odwracając się - Nagini, ssssmaczego – wysyczał. Nagini szybko ruszyła na Notta, który z mocno bijącym sercem nie odwrócił się od swojego przeznaczenia. Przywitał śmierć z pokorą. Był wdzięczny, bo los obdarzył go największym darem, jaki mógł tylko go spotkać. Hermiona stopiła lód, który otaczał jego serce. Wydając z siebie ostatni oddech, wyszeptał jej imię. Jej uśmiechnięta twarz to ostatnie co zobaczył przed śmiercią…

*Dispendes – zaklęcie wymyślone przez autorkę, na potrzeby miniaturki.

**Despendas - zaklęcie wymyślone przez autorkę, na potrzeby miniaturki.


End file.
